1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stapling machines and improvements therein. In particular, this invention relates to a unique mechanism which prevents the jamming of staples in a desk stapler and prevents the stapler from "snapping" closed prematurely.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Stapling machines, particularly desk staplers, are well known in the art, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,144,653, 3,103,012 and 2,915,753 as well as Design Pat. Nos. 182,772, 182,978, 187,509, 192,542, 192,543, 192,544 and 234,937. All of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
A particular problem associated with staplers, particularly desk staplers that have open channel loading, is that when the cover to the staple magazine is opened and staples are inserted on the rail or support means for the staples, upon initiation of closure of the cover, the follower means, which urges the staples to the discharge opening, proceeds rapidly down the rail, causing the staples to lift off the rail resulting in jamming of the stapler. Additionally, when placing staples in the magazine the cover of most conventional staplers has a tendency to "snap" to the closed position due to the tension placed on the cover by the spring mechanism. Such unexpected closure can cause malfunctioning of the stapler, e.g. jamming of staples, and even minor injuries.